The Zatch And Kiyo Show
by AXBHikaruRemastered
Summary: for those of you have read my sisters fan fiction Brago and Sherry sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G. and got as far as the zatch and kiyo show i made it a show we alternate between the chapters i have odd she has even numbers so please enjoy the story r
1. Drake and Josh die

Welcome one and all to the Zatch And Kiyo Show.

"Hey how come Zatch's name is first" asks Kiyo?

Would you believe me if I said it was a typo?

"Okay" said Kiyo.

Well this is a story of the Zatch And Kiyo Show my sister made up. Shh she doesn't know about this story yet or does she. No one tell her or I sue you okay, okay.

I don't own Zatch bell or Drake and Josh.

"Today on the Zatch And Kiyo Show we will be talking with Drake and Josh from the Show Drake And Josh" said Kiyo.

"This our second show and for those of you who don't know this show is rated G for nudity" said Kiyo.

"So Drake and Josh what do you guys think of your show" asked Zatch peeing behind his desk.

"Why are you guys nude" asked Drake And Josh slowly backing away.

"Oh it's the new fad" said Zatch and Kiyo.

You could hear Brago's voice in the background.

"Boo you suck" said Brago.

"Oh and we have news every guest must be nude" said Kiyo

NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" yelled Drake and Josh grabbing guns and shooting themselves.

"Well I guess that's today's show our next guest will be Winry Rockbell from FMA" said Zatch .

Meanwhile all the perverts who where watching the show were grabbing their peni---

"See you Next time On the ZATCH AND KIYO SHOW" yelled both grabbing guns ready to go out and shoot alligators while being nude.

All the young children where having their eyes closed by their parents forcefully.

End Okay not my best work but hey it wasn't funny because they boys but what happens when they're girls. Party, party.


	2. Earl the dolphin

Hiya everyone. Yeah this my brother's story and all…but the only way I would forgive him was that we alternate between chapters.

"This is the Zatch and Kiyo SHOW! Brought to you live from Kiyo's room!" Some guy with a deep voice said.

"Hi! I'm Zatch and this is Kiyo!" Kiyo said.

"Umm…you got it mixed up. I'm Death and you're my mom." Zatch said.

"No…I think it's your…the fat-man and I'm Jim." Kiyo said.

"Hmmm…or it could be that your Naruto and I'm Bob. Any who let's talk to my pet dolphin Earl. Earl take it away." Zatch pulled out a Barbie doll.

"Umm…Earl is to quiet. Let's talk to Winry Wockbell!" Kiyo said.

"It's Winry Rockbell not Wockbell. Hmm. Wockbell…Wockbell." Winry said.

"Kiyo you sorta ran out of ink so you pee'd on your paper to write. It sorta smudged and all. I was gonna tell you but Earl was having a delicate moment." Zatch said.

"Whatever Bob." Kiyo said.

Little did they know batman was watching their every move.

"Oh, my gosh…Earl's pregnant!" Zatch said.

Kiyo held out his hand for Winry to shake.

"How DARE you try to touch my GIRLFRIEND'S Hand! Why the very thought!" Edward Elric bounded in and grabbed a bat. He chased Kiyo with the bat until Kiyo had to leave the building.

-20 minutes later-

"Hahaha! You guys should have seen it! Ed's pants fell down. Then a dog pee'd on him! Then a he fell in a pile of dog poop!" Kiyo laughed.

Kiyo walked over to Winry.

"So how 'bout it baby? Will you give me little smooch?" Kiyo asked.

"No. Besides Ed should be back in at least a few minutes." Winry said.

-With Ed-

"I'M COVERED IN KAKA." Ed shouted.

"Shut up down there!" A girl shouted and closed her window.

-With the Zatch and Kiyo SHOW-

"Wow so you guys are actually a band?" Zatch asked.

"We sure are! Al is the drummer. I'm the singer. Ed and Mustang are the guitarists!" Winry said.

"Wow it must be nice knowing everyone's names." Zatch said

"Oh, Winry I had kaka all over me. It was in my raccoon wounds! I had to go home and take a shower then run over here." Ed said.

Ed ran over and started crying in Winry's arms.

"There, there Bob." Winry said.

**Heh. Yeah so I made this chapter and all. My name is ****tigersmt.334 X Assasin's core**** if you want to read my stories.**

**Disclaimer: My brother and I would be rich if we owned Zatch Bell. We're not. We don't.**


	3. BELEIVE IT

"Welcome one and all to chapter 4 of the Zatch and kiyo show" said Kiyo.

"Today we will be interviewing Naruto and we will learn why BELIEVE IT is his favorite phrase" said Zatch.

Guys I think you're to drunk to do this show.

"Aw come on buddy we can no, no you're right we're to drunk" said Kiyo.

Why did I hire…

"WOO" said Zatch falling of the edge.

"On with -crash-" said Kiyo.

2 hours later…

"Okay guys its time to do the show luckily the time got moved back one hour" I said.

"WOOOHOOO" said the cameraman.

"Oh great he's drunk" I said.

"Okay guys do you best out there and no more drinking" I said.

I don't own Zatch bell or Naruto.

"Today on the Zatch and kiyo show we will be talking with Naruto" said kiyo.

"So Naruto how's it going with Hinata" asked Zatch.

"Its going great BELIEV IT" said a nude Naruto.

"I hear we expect a child soon" said kiyo.

"Oh yaa but you know playing a 12 year old child is hard for a 15 year old not BELIEVE IT" said Naruto.

"Oh Naruto we've been meaning to ask you why do you always say BELIEVE IT" asks Zatch.

"Its actually a birth defect I'm afraid BELIEVE IT" said Naruto.

"So whats going down in with Sasuke and Sakura" asked Zatch drinking his own pee.

"Umm.. how about we get high BELIEVE IT" said Naruto.

"YA!" yelled Zatch and Kiyo.

END

Not very interesting was it but hey I try harder next time.


	4. Suzy is evil?

Hiya everyone! What's up? Sorry my brother hasn't updated in a while. Yeah…that's because me. Well enjoy!

"Hi this is the Zatch and Kiyo show! Brought to you live from Kiyo's room!"

"Hi this is Death and his mom! Today we're gonna interview Scorpion from MORTAL KOMBAT!" Zatch said.

"…GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion yelled.

"We'll be right there Scorpion." Zatch said moving to behind his desk.

"Umm, yeah our original guest was gonna be Michael Myers, but the guy ran away before we could even ask about it." Kiyo said.

"Any way my cat wants to say something to you Scorpion. She says you and the mortal combat cast and crew are awesome." Zatch said.

"…I CHALLENGE YOU TO MORTAL COMBAT!" Scorpion yelled.

"…Alright, I told you we should of gotten Sub-zero!" Zatch yelled.

"B-but Suzy said she'd kill me if I didn't got Scorpion." Kiyo said near tears.

"…Suzy couldn't hurt a fly!" Zatch said. Then Zatch remembered something.

-Flashback-

"Your going DOWN, Crocodile!" Suzy snapped the crocodile's head. Blood began to pour from the poor animal's neck.

-End Flashback-

"Nope…couldn't hurt a fly!" Zatch said.

Scorpion moved away from Kiyo's desk when something that sounded like pee hitting the rug came from his desk.

"Hello Zatch! Hello Kiyo! I brought some fruit! I even put little cute faces on them!" Suzy said. She placed a basket in front of Kiyo's desk.

Kiyo began to dig in the bowl he pulled out a paper.

_Dear kiyo!_

_You've done good. You got Scorpion instead of Sub-zero! That's a nice thing to do! Now you don't have to die! The thing is, your end of the bargain has not been completely fulfilled! So now you must go kill Zatch's cat or Earl the dolphin. Whatever you choose! If you don't kill one of them you know what I'll do._

_Yours Love forever, Suzy_

The pee sound that was hitting the rug became louder. Kiyo's face soon turned from one of fear to one of relief. Yes, there was a farting sound.

Kiyo had gone to use the restroom. (Why? Didn't he just use it? On the rug?)

Scorpion had left to jump off a building.

Zatch started choking himself.

Suzy was already out of the house.

Brago and Sherrie had gone for a walk in the park.

Ponygon was trying to find his book-owner.

They had just done this to get out of the building.

**So…how was it?**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing! Not even this chapter! And I wrote the darn thing!**


End file.
